sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakob Von Wilheim
Creation Jakob von Wilheim is a Sonic OC character adopt, made by C8tlin on deviantart. Bought by Straitfox. Background His lineage is from both a clan of wandering nomads and pirates. Joined together in union. Later on, his family dates back to when Frederick Acorn was the King of Acorn at the time during the Great War. He was 5 years of age. The house When the war with the Overlanders was taking its toll, the court decided to turn to the Wilheims for protection. To end it, they turned to black magic and animus energy. Becoming werewolves to turn the tide. Going into enemy encampments at night to kill them. However, this did not last long as Fredrick found out there was more bloodshed and decided to clean his hands, stripping the family of everything. Title and all, removing them from common knowledge because of the dark secret. When the Overlanders found out, they decided to lay siege to his home, before the castle walls fell and family was murdered. He was sent into the future to make an army, a nation where one would rule over all. He would later in his life go against beings of godly power, thus earning him the nickname: "God walker" Powers His abilities ranging from: Sword wielder, very proficient with handling a sword. A cutlass but also handles a rapier. Depending on the circumstances. Energy conjuring & manipulation. Lycanthropy, '''He can use this to increase his power but incurred by a time limit, but does not need a full moon. He can transform at will. He cannot use the energy manipulation while in this form. He is resistant to hypnosis and roboticization, due to extreme training. Yet, it is very taxing. The nation of Normandia was founded after infighting and chose to name him as a prince, hence needed one to lead them. However, runs a Meritocracy of a kingdom, a "survival of the fittest". The kingdom is also against beings like robians, thus roboticized mobians or anything with prosthetics,( ex. new heart, new eye. etc) is considered sacrilege as it is false. The old saying with his people says "That which does not kill you, makes you stronger." Personality While highly intelligent. He is prideful, patient, simultaneously unwavering and iron fisted. Arrogant, cold and calculating, but a reserved gentleman that is bound by his honor, pride and code. Would never back-stab someone or gain an advantage over his opponent and treats fairly. Through countless training and chess games, he is a master tactician. Runs a Meritocracy of a kingdom, however it is a "survival of the fittest". He is bisexual and owns a harem. '''Enemies Lord Hood: A bit of a nuisance with him and his nation. He still respect him, but not for being a puppet to to the Eggman Empire. Burai: Jakob has dealt with this trickster and knows of his antics to mess with mortals. Artist Facts about Jakob * Jakob is based on characters from other media, such as: Kahn from Star Trek, Satsuki Kiryūin from Kill la Kill, Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series, Dr. Doom from Marvel, Ramirez from Skies of Arcadia, Slade/Deathstroke from Teen Titans, Darksied and Ra's al Ghul from DC comics respectively and Char Aznable from the Gundam series. * He thought being a wolf would have been "cliche" but at the time, he thought an aardwolf was a different kind of wolf but its a hyena. So it kinda fits. * His transformation is based on that of Freeza's final form, also why Freeza did not get on the list is because he was too childish. * NOT based on Sonic's werehog form. * His "energy" powers are based on Shego from Kim Possible. * His name Wilheim is said with a hard V. *